


Of Human Shields and How to Make Them

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bullying, Manipulation, based on a conversation I've actually had with friends, maybe? - Freeform, projecting myself on Palomo again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Felix likes to twist around relationships. What a perfect time to play nice and make a game of it. He has the perfect soldier in mind to target.





	Of Human Shields and How to Make Them

**Author's Note:**

> Practice fic to see how many characters I can manage writing at once in a scene.   
> This has been a fic I've been avoiding for a while cause of multiple reasons. Both cause kind of personal venting fic it is and cause so many characters.

Felix holds his helmet light steady on the group. Fire pit already illuminating the area. "What the hell are you doing out here? None of you are on night watch." He looks back to the NR base a moment. "You're camped out here pretty far. Where'd you even get the fire wood?" he questions looking back to the group of youngsters.

"We're just camping, sir," Smith is first to answer, feeding the fire some wood. None of the small group are in their armor. Jensen has her hair down, curls jumbled around her face. Bitters with his stolen pack of cigarettes from the storage. And Palomo hung tight to some old backpack full of probably old and expired snacks from scavenging. 

Felix sighs. "Camping isn't needed you know? There's plenty of room in the bunkers for you all." 

Bitters turns to Smith. "Told you this was a dumb idea. What's the point of camping anyway if we're still underground."

"Don't you have any imagination?" Jensen huffs. 

"None." Bitters temptingly looks to the fire and then to his smoke in hand.

Felix quickly snatches it. "Kid don't even think it, use a lighter." He gets out a lighter from his suit and flips it lighting the smoke. He pulls off his helmet with a hand and drops it by his feet.

"Hey," Bitters protests and then sulks grabbing another from his case. He takes the lighter as Felix hands it to him and lights his new cig.

Felix takes a drag and starts instantly coughing. He pulls away from the butt of the cigarette with a grimace. "Forgot how awful these were." He looks down at the group of bewildered eyes as if they never would assume for Felix to make a fool of himself in some way. He simply smirks at them. "Come on, I can't be good at everything I do." He stomps the cig under his boot.

"What a waste," Bitters sighs. He reaches into Palomo's bag and grabs two bags.

Felix nudge's Palomo with his foot to scoot over. Palomo looks up, "Are you joining us, Felix?"

"Course I am." Felix plops himself down by the soldier. "What snacks do you have, kid? Better be something worse scavenging for," he teases.

Palomo lights up and ruffles through his lilypad shaped backback. "I have chips, marshmallows and twinkies!" He looks over to Bitters. "Oh and trail mix but Bitters took the last one."

Felix looks over the pack as Palomo hands out the snacks to everyone. "Where'd you get this?"

Jensen pipes up before Palomo can eagerly say. "That's his lilypack." She laughs. Palomo then has a look of embarrassment.

"Yeah its my lilypack. I've had it for years," he pulls it close. Palomo glances down. "I know. Its silly."

Felix shrugs. "Do what you can to keep your sanity kid, we all have coping mechanisms." He takes a moment to think. "Lets play a game."

Bitters glances over, cig now half done. Smith nods. "A vocal game?"

"Absolutely. A game of what ifs and what to dos?"

Jensen sits forward. "Oh well that does sound alittle interesting."

"I suppose, there's not much else to do out here," Bitters stomps out his cigarette as he grows bored of it. This better catching his attention.

"If one of you were to enter a foreboding cave, something sinister and dangerous within it, would you go after them?" Felix leans forward with a smirk.

Smith doesn't hesitate. "I'd go after them." Palomo nods in agreement.

Jensen fumbles her hands together. "Depends honestly." Bitters responds with an out right, "No way."

Felix chuckles at them. "Alright how about this. Lets up the stakes." He puts his hand on Palomo's head. "What if Palomo was in danger? You'd save him right? Go after him in the cave."

Bitters huffs and almost laughs. "Knowing Palomo he probably chased something into the cave and got lost. No way." 

Jensen has an awkward smile. "Sorry Charlie, Bitters has a point. We wouldn't go after you."

Palomo holds a smile steady. "Yeah no you're right. I probably would of gotten myself lost." He laughs.

Bitters sighs. "You think I'm joking?"

Palomo blinks. "Of course not!" He laughs, but he feels hurt now. He pulls his knees to his chest to hide his face.

Smith points his hand forward. "You two speak for yourselves. I'd go after him." He then crosses his arms.

Felix holds his hands out. "Okay okay, maybe this was a bad idea. Its only a game guys." But he grins against the illumination. He knows he didn't speak loud enough, he'll just edge things forward. "Alittle harsh though aren't you Bitters?"

"You've seen him right? Literally everything he's involved in goes to shit. And I can't look after him, I already have enough problems keeping Maddie out of trouble."

The merc shoves some marshmallow into his mouth thinking. "Certainly there's something he's good at."

"Well he's survived this long? Good luck is a good attribute," Jensen chuckles. "I mean he survived a battle without even being a soldier yet."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I was there to save his ass," Felix gives a playful stern look to Palomo who laughs lightly with nervous fluster.

Smith how ever didn't seem to find this conversation funny. "Palomo, aren't you bothered by this at all?" He found this game distasteful now. And even if it was one be teasing session it bothered him that only one of them was a target.

"I'm fine. I mean nothing they're saying is wrong anyway. I am kind of a bad omen on the field," Palomo laughs.

"God I bet the best way to counter your uselessness is to make you bait," Jensen comments laughing.

Smith glares and turns to Felix to stop the teasing. 

Felix looks over and sighs. "Yeah okay. Seems we maybe taking things too far. Game's over." He's got what he wanted out this of this anyway. He gets up. "I should return to my room anyway. You all play nice or I'll tell Kimball about this and you won't get a second chance to camp." Felix grins at the group.

Smith straightens his back. "Of course. I'll keep everyone in line."

Felix laughs as he picks up his helmet and puts it back on. He waves back to the group as he returns to the main base.

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie is just a nickname for Matthews if anyone didn't get that.
> 
> Also this is a fic I'm thinking of maybe doing a second chapter of if I can think of another chapter idea.


End file.
